Lost in the Wind
Prologue The night was calm. Stars twinkled brightly in the midnight sky while the moon stood still, glowing. There was no sound, no sign of life. Perfect. It was the perfect place for Swirlflower to have her kits. The place was a small lush forests filled with tall oak trees and a soft ground. She had found a small fern bush with plenty of shelter. She had been walking for days, looking for the perfect place to have her kits. Finally, Swirlflower felt a harsh pain in her stomach. Growling with pain, she slowly crawled under the fern bush. And so they came. One she-cat and one tom. They were perfect. The she-kit was very beafuitful and had soft, sleek, silver fur and tiny white paws. Her brother looked a lot like her too. He also had soft, white sleek fur and very dark gray patches. They looked nothing like Swirlflower at all. Swirlflower purred with delight as the two kits curled up agaisent her and suckled. But then a thought went through her like thorns. What was she going to tell SunriseClan? Laws of SunriseClan and the other clan, MoonriseClan, were harsh. If a mother was to give birth to half-clan kits; the mother was killed. And the kits were sent away into the unknown. Swirlflower trembled at the thought. Both of her kits were half-clan. Half SunriseClan, half MoonriseClan. Their father was Lightingstrike, a MoonriseClan warrior. He was a brave and experinced warrior. Swirlflower had hoped to to tell him about their kits. They looked exactly like him, espically the tom. But she knew she couldn't do that. Swirlflower would have to leave the clans. She had decided when her kits were a moon old, she would take them far away, way out of clan territory. "Swirlflower?" Swirlflower froze. She knew that voice. She knew that sweet scent. It was her mate, Lightingstrike, staring at the kits in shock. He sat at the entrance of the fern bush, looking......well....angry. "They're mine, aren't they?" Lightingstrike growled. Swirlflower stared at him in shock. Then she renmebered. She hadn't told him yet. Well, she hadn't told anyone about the kits, not even her best friend, Poppyshadow. "Aren't they adorble?" Swirlflower said, trying to make Lightingstrike love his kits. "They look a lot like you. And we could raise them togther! You can leave your clan and we can take they kits-" "No." Swirlflower stared at him in shock. "What?" Then Lightingstrike padded out of the fern bush. "Where are you going?" Swirlflower cried. "Away," Lightingstrike growled. "Away from you." Swirlflower'sheart welled up in pain. "But- you can't leave me here! These kits need you!" Lightingstrike stopped and turned around, unstheaing his claws. "NO- they don't! You should have never had these fleabags, Swirlflower. I shoudl have never become your mate. I'm going to get exiled MoonriseClan. They are going to find out, oh they will." Swirlflower stared in shock, her heart willing up in grief and pain. "But-they won't know!" She protested. "Please stay-I love you." Lightingstrike snarled, his fur bristling up. "Well I don't!" He shouted. "Goodbye, Swirlflower. I should've never become your mate." And then he left. Swirlflower let out a small sob, digging her head into her paws. Why? Why had he betrayed her? She had loved Lightingstrike so much, but he didn't love her back. But she had to take care of her kits. Swirlflower turned towards her kits, who were suckling. "Should I name you?" She murmmed. The little tom lifted his head up and let out a small meow. Swirlflower laughed. "I guess that's a yes." She murmmed. She put her black tail tip around the she-cat. "Silverkit," She murmmed. Then she turned towards the dark gray tom. "Brightkit." Silverkit and Brightkit. Perfect. Swirlflower would raise them and then take them far away once they were at least a moon old. But what if the clans found out? *** "Gottcha!" Brightkit laughed, pouncing on his sister, Silverkit, pinning her to the ground. Silverkit laughed, her blue green eyes bright. "Not for long!" She said playfully and gently swat her paw across Brightkit's ear. Swirlflower watched from a short tree stump as they played. Two moons had passed since the kits were born. Since then, nothing bad has happened. No cat came near them, no foxes or badgers came, nothing. Not even Lightingstrike came back. Swirlflower stinffed with annoyness. She had gotten over him. Or had she? Swirlflower had wondered if she and her kits should return to SunriseClan and not tell anyone that they were half-clan. However, it was obisous that Lghtingstrike was the kit's father. He and Birghtkit had the exact same fur and the same blue green eyes. Silverkit had his sleek fur and blue green eyes also. So Swirlflower decided to stay rouge for the rest of her life. It hurt her though, not going back to SunriseClan with her parents, sister, and friends. But she had to protect her kits. Then she heard footsteps. Swirlflower froze. Silverkit and Brightkit were still wrestling loudly. The footsteps were coming closer. They were cats from both SunriseClan and MoonriseClan. Swirlflower would have to get the kits out of here. "Kits!" She hissed. They stopped playing and looked at her with confusion. "We have to go. Now." She growled. "Follow me." She walked fastly away from the den before the kits could save anything. Silverkit and Brightkit looked at her with confusion but then followed her. They were all silent. "Mother," Silverkit whimpered. "What's going on?" "Shhhh." Swirlflower hissed. But it as too late. Six cats, three SunriseClan, three MoonriseClan, padded out of bushes right in front of the kits. Swirlflower hissed and unstheaed her claws, curling her tail around her kits as they hid behind her, their blue green eyes wide with terror. Swirlflower's heart froze as she regonized the cats. Both clan leaders, Riverstar and Gorsestar, Hazelclaw, Rushbreeze, Lilypetal, Frozenheart, and...... Lightingstrike. Swirlflower's heart throbbed. He was in the lead, his eyes full of pure hatered and anger. "These," Lightingstrike hissed to Riverstar and Gorsestar. "Are my kits. Half-clan kits! And I never wanted to become her mate. She forced me too." Swirlflower gasped. She knew what was going to happen. "Mommy, who are they?" Brightkit squeaked with fear. Gorsestar padded up to Swirlflower, growling. "Swirlflower," He snarled, raising a ginger paw up. "You have broke the code, and you must be punished." Swirlflower closed her eyes. "By death." And then he swiped his paw across Swirlflower's neck, blood spilling out. Swirlflower chocked and fell. Her eyes closed for the last time. Brightkit and silverkit gasped with horror. "Mother! No!" Silverkit shirked and ran to her. She nudged her mother with her nose. Mommy, wake up! Silverkit begged. Please! But it was too late. Swirlflower was dead. Silverkit let out a wail. Brightkit stared in horror. The big ginger tom grabbed Brightkit hardly by his scruff and turned towards the other cats. Brightkit squealed and struggled to get free. "Brightkit!" Silverkit yowled, running to her brother, but was scoped up by a gray and white tom that looked exactly like Brightkit. "Come on," he growled. "Help me take these kits far away so they can die." The other cats nodded. The tom padded awa Chapter 1 Category:Fanfiction